


Dotrzymywanie sobie towarzystwa

by tehanu



Series: Współlokator podróżnika w czasie [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Established Relationship, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Translation, listen when you find yourself sandwiched between two Sherlock Holmeses you have to go with the flow
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7386808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehanu/pseuds/tehanu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>To bardzo przekonujący pocałunek, dzięki któremu John zapomina na chwilę, że to nie jest taka noc jak zwykle, kiedy są w łóżku tylko we dwóch. Trudniej jest mu o tym nie myśleć, kiedy czuje delikatne pociągnięcie za włosy, a potem już bardziej natarczywy dotyk dłoni na brodzie, który odrywa go od ust Sherlocka i odciąga mu głowę do tyłu, aż John napotka ustami… usta Sherlocka. Nie inaczej. Ten nowy pocałunek w zasadzie przypomina ten, który właśnie się skończył, chociaż w tym, jak ten drugi Sherlock ssie dolną wargę Johna, wciąga ją sobie między zęby i przygryza, jest dodatkowa nuta zaborczości.<br/>
— O mój Boże — mówi John bezgłośnym szeptem. — Czy wy się o mnie bijecie?</i>
</p><p>Czyli: jeden Sherlock to już i tak jest wyzwanie. Dwóm nie sposób się oprzeć.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dotrzymywanie sobie towarzystwa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orithea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orithea/gifts), [Iza S.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Iza+S.).
  * A translation of [Keep Each Other Company](https://archiveofourown.org/works/772065) by [orithea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orithea/pseuds/orithea). 



> Od Autorki: można to opowiadanie czytać samodzielnie, ale będzie miało więcej sensu, jeśli się wcześniej przeczyta [_Współlokatora podróżnika w czasie_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7321591/chapters/16630099) i będzie się miało jakieś pojęcie o Sherlockowych problemach z podróżowaniem w czasie. Tak naprawdę to ten tekst nie pasuje mi nigdzie do fabuły _Współlokatora_ , ale czasem człowiek ma ochotę napisać porno do własnego AU.

John jest przyzwyczajony, że Sherlock budzi go w środku nocy, wślizgując się pod pościel. Zdarza się to całkiem często, albo dlatego, że Sherlock ma napad podróży w czasie i i kiedy Johnowi oczy same się już zamykają i nie może już dłużej na niego czekać, nie ma go w domu – albo i w teraźniejszości – albo dlatego, że Sherlock jest za bardzo podekscytowany, za bardzo zajęty pracą albo myśleniem, żeby iść do łóżka o tej godzinie, o której musi to zrobić John. John ma lekki sen, więc prawie zawsze się budzi, kiedy Sherlock w końcu do niego dołącza, ale kiedy już się obok niego umości, to John może mieć pewność, że reszta nocy upłynie spokojniej i będzie mu się lepiej spało.

Tym razem jednak jest trochę zdezorientowany, kiedy czuje, jak Sherlock ukradkiem wsuwa mu się za plecami pod kołdrę, wchodząc do łóżka od strony Johna, bo w tej samej chwili Sherlock leży już w łóżku po drugiej, swojej stronie. John leży z piersią przyciśniętą do pleców Sherlocka, zaborczo obejmując go jedną ręką w pasie. Drugi Sherlock robi to samo z nim i na domiar dobrego zakłada mu jeszcze nogę na biodro.

— Będzie mi przez was za ciepło — zrzędzi John. Choć raz wchodząc do niego do łóżka Sherlock jest ciepły i rozluźniony, nie lodowaty i cały z ostrych krawędzi i wystających kątów. To miła odmiana od bycia traktowanym jak grzejnik przez człowieka z najsłabszym krążeniem w Londynie. — Nie jestem od tego, żebyście mnie tak między sobą zgniatali.

— Nigdzie stąd nie idę — mówi cicho drugi Sherlock prosto w kark Johna. Johna to łaskocze, tak że przez chwilę wierci się, wtulony w niego. — Było mi ciepło i wygodnie u mnie w łóżku dwa tygodnie od teraz, kiedy nagle wylądowałem w _tej_ teraźniejszości w sypialni na górze. Decyzja, czy mam spać tam sam, czy tutaj z tobą, nie zasługuje nawet na przemyślenie.

— Zamknijcie się obaj — żąda pierwszy Sherlock głosem schrypniętym od snu. Sięga ręką za siebie, żeby dać sobie ostrzegawczego klapsa, ale efekt jest tylko taki, że szturcha Johna łokciem w żebra.

— Uff — sapie John. — Róbcie tak dalej, to obu was stąd wyrzucę i będziecie mogli dotrzymać sobie nawzajem towarzystwa.

— Dobra — odpowiadają chórem; do tego to John nigdy się tak do końca nie przyzwyczai.

Zapanowuje spokój, który trwa akurat na tyle długo, żeby John zaczął odpływać z powrotem w sen. Jest mu… miło być tak otoczonym z obu stron. To takie połączenie jego dwóch ulubionych rzeczy: leżenia na zewnętrzną łyżeczkę z leżeniem na wewnętrzną łyżeczkę. Stara się nie myśleć o tym, że robi jedno i drugie naraz, i to teoretycznie jedno i drugie z tą samą osobą. _Czy w tym przypadku można w ogóle mówić o teorii?_ – zastanawia się w tym rozmytym, pośrednim stanem między snem a jawą.

Nagle budzi go ten Sherlock, którego ma z przodu.

— Nie mogę teraz spać — oświadcza. — Wszystko zepsułeś.

— I tak tego snu nie potrzebujesz — odwarkuje drugi Sherlock.

— Ale _ja_ potrzebuję — mówi John. — To było ostatnie ostrzeżenie.

To wystarczy, żeby byli cicho przez jakiś czas, ale John widzi, że obaj są teraz niespokojni: wierci się i ten z przodu, i ten z tyłu. Już i tak trudno mu się śpi, kiedy jeden z nich jest w takim nastroju; przy dwóch to niemożliwe.

John nie jest zdziwiony, czując, jak teraźniejszy Sherlock wyrywa się spod ręki. Którą John go mocno przytula, i przewraca się na plecy. Za to ponieważ spodziewa się, że Sherlock sobie pójdzie i znajdzie jakieś ciekawe zajęcie gdzie indziej, _jest_ zdziwiony, kiedy on po prostu obraca się dalej i wtula się z powrotem w objęcia Johna, kładąc sobie przy tym jego dłoń z powrotem w okolice talii, dokładnie tam, gdzie John chce ją mieć. Wsuwa mu też nogę między kolana, uświadamiając mu taki zaskakujący fakt, że w łóżku, w zasadzie przeznaczonym dla tylko dwóch osób, jest o wiele za dużo rąk i nóg.

— Teraz ci wygodniej? — pyta cicho John.

— Mm — odpowiada niezobowiązującym mruknięciem Sherlock.

Sherlock, który leży za Johnem, nie komentuje tego, tylko przebiega dłonią po boku Johna i dalej, na drugą stronę, aż przyciśnie ją z rozłożonymi szeroko palcami do krzyży Sherlocka.

Przy zgaszonym świetle John tego ruchu nie widzi, ale czuje go, podobnie jak jego bezpośredni skutek: teraz leżą wszyscy przywierając do siebie trochę mocniej, a obaj Sherlockowie wykazują wielkie zainteresowanie tym, jak mają biodra względem bioder Johna.

— Co… — zaczyna kwestionować zamiary Sherlocków John, kiedy ten, który leży przed nim, sam wyjawia swoje, zamykając mu usta pocałunkiem. Nie całuje jak człowiek, który obudził się dopiero pięć minut temu, nieśpiesznie, leniwie. Nie, on całuje Johna tak, jak prawie zawsze to robi: mocno, domagając się uległości i uwagi, w sposób podszyty potrzebą i skrywaną desperacją – jakby nawet teraz dalej nie potrafił uwierzyć, że wciąż mu wolno cieszyć się Johnem, ile tylko chce.

To bardzo przekonujący pocałunek, dzięki któremu John zapomina na chwilę, że to nie jest taka noc jak zwykle, kiedy są w łóżku tylko we dwóch. Trudniej jest mu o tym nie myśleć, kiedy czuje delikatne pociągnięcie za włosy, a potem już bardziej natarczywy dotyk dłoni na brodzie, który odrywa go od ust Sherlocka i odciąga mu głowę do tyłu, aż Johna napotka ustami… usta Sherlocka. Nie inaczej. Ten nowy pocałunek w zasadzie przypomina ten, który właśnie się skończył, chociaż w tym, jak ten drugi Sherlock ssie dolną wargę Johna, wciąga ją sobie między zęby i przygryza, jest dodatkowa nuta zaborczości.

— O mój Boże — mówi John bezgłośnym szeptem. — Czy wy się o mnie bijecie?

— Nie bądź śmieszny — mówi ostro Sherlock z przodu. John zna ten ton; znaczy on, że odpowiedź brzmi „tak”, ale Sherlock nie chce tego przyznać. Drugi Sherlock, który wciąż pieści palcami szczękę Johna, w odpowiedzi przysuwa go sobie do jeszcze jednego pocałunku. John jęczy mu w usta, kiedy pierwszy Sherlock, nie chcąc być gorszy, dobiera mu się zębami, wargami i językiem do szyi, zaglądając mu w zgięcie między szyją a ramieniem, które wygląda mu z dekoltu t-shirtu. Kiedy drugi Sherlock odrywa od niego usta, John z zaskoczeniem stwierdza, że drży od zabiegów dwóch egzemplarzy tego szalonego, genialnego człowieka – który doskonale wie, co dokładnie na niego działa – zajmujących się nim naraz. Potrzebuje kilku długich, uspokajających oddechów, zanim uda mu się zapytać:

— No, to który z was wygrywa?

Sherlock przerywa robienie Johnowi z boku szyi malinki, którą na pewno będzie widać.

— Chyba obaj — mówi.

— Jeżeli dasz się namówić — dodaje drugi. Podkreśla swoją wypowiedź, powoli szturchając Johna w tyłek wzwodem – bardzo wyraźnym, jak wziąć pod uwagę, że zanim wlazł im do łóżka, nie chciało mu się założyć nic do ubrania.

W tej chwili do Johna w pełni dociera, co by to za sobą pociągało.

— Mowy nie ma. To by było, kurwa, zupełnie nienormalne.

— Ty lubisz, jak jest nienormalnie — mówi ten Sherlock, którego John ma za plecami, nisko, seksownie i tuż przy jego uchu.

— I nieprzyzwoicie. Nie zapominaj, że to też lubi, i to bardzo. — Głos tego Sherlocka dochodzi z jakiegoś punktu zaskakująco blisko tego, z którego przed chwilą dochodził głos tamtego. Po ciemku John nie zauważył, że podciągnął się wyżej; uwagę miał zaprzątniętą czym innym. Teraz staje się oczywiste, że tamci dwaj mają twarze jedną przy drugiej, i że się…

— Ja pierdolę — wyrywa się Johnowi ledwo artykułowanym jękiem. To taka instynktowna reakcja, właściwie nie do opanowania.

Całują się. Nie widać tego, ale John wie; Sherlock _się_ całuje, a John jest między nimi, rak ściśnięty, że w zasadzie nie ma się jak ruszyć. Jeden z nich – Boże, w tej chwili nie da się nawet stwierdzić, który – wydaje niski miauk desperacji. Razem z dźwiękiem Johnowi leciutko owiewa ucho jego oddech, a są tuż obok, tak że John słyszy wszystko: kiedy jeden z nich ssie język drugiego, kiedy zderzają się zębami, kiedy jeden cicho jęczy drugiemu w usta. Znając Sherlocka, jest to precyzyjnie obliczone na podniecenie Johna – znają się nawzajem _bardzo_ dobrze, a oczywiście ten Sherlock, którego „teraz” jest za dwa tygodnie, już wie, jak ten wieczór się potoczy – i, kurwa, nieźle im to idzie.

— Ty mnie wykończysz — mówi John, głośno przełykając ślinę i próbując zmusić głos do posłuszeństwa. — Dwóch ciebie naraz? Jeden to już i tak za dużo.

John czuje na plecach niskie dudnienie śmiechu drugiego Sherlocka, zanim ten się odezwie:

— Powiedziałeś, żebyśmy dotrzymali sobie nawzajem towarzystwa.

— Więc ten pomysł to tak naprawdę twoja wina — dodaje pierwszy Sherlock.

— A jaką rolę ja miałbym odegrać w tym waszym planie? — Johnowi nie chce się wierzyć, że w ogóle o to pyta. Nie pierwszy raz negocjuje z Sherlockiem przesunięcie swoich granic, ale o czymś takim jak dotąd nie dopuszczał nawet myśli. Ostatecznie człowiek nieczęsto ma taki problem – czy to etyczne, uprawiać seks ze swoim partnerem i ze swoim partnerem.

— Pomyślałbym, że to powinno być oczywiste. Od razu nasuwają się trzy warianty…

— Pięć — poprawia teraźniejszego Sherlocka przyszły Sherlock.

— Pięć konfiguracji, i to jeszcze zanim poświęcimy sprawie jakiś większy namysł.

John też może je sobie łatwo wyobrazić i nie jest do końca pewny, co ma w nim teraz przewagę: podniecenie czy zażenowanie.

— To pozwólcie, że wam od razu przerwę, zanim się do którejś za bardzo przywiążecie. I włączcie światło; nie będę z wami negocjował po ciemku.

Sherlock z przodu wydaje jakiś marudny odgłos, niechętnie przewraca się częściowo na plecy i wyciąga długą rękę najdalej, jak da radę – bo nie chce wyplątywać nóg spomiędzy nóg Johna – żeby włączyć światło.

Kiedy John już ich widzi – a obaj wyglądają totalnie wyuzdanie z wargami zaczerwienionymi i spuchniętymi od całowania się, z różowym rumieńcem na tych nieprawdopodobnych z kształtu policzkach, z oczami pociemniałymi i z ciężkimi powiekami, a do tego jak dwie krople wody – przeważa zdecydowanie podniecenie.

—  _Boże_ — syczy przez zęby John, przyciągając Sherlocka z powrotem do swojej piersi, prosto na czołowe zderzenie zębów, języków i _pożądania_.

Pocałunek przerywa im drugi Sherlock, sięgając nad Johnem i wkładając rękę między Johna i „pierwszego”, żeby popieścić im obu naraz fiuty, swojego dając Johnowi między pośladki. Obaj Sherlockowie jęczą jednocześnie, a John gwałtownie wypuszcza powietrze z płuc.

— O, kurwa — mówi. — Trudno mi się będzie z tym oswoić.

— Oj, nie nudź; to tylko masturbacja, zgadza się? — mówi Sherlock takim tonem, jakby się bronił przed jakimś oskarżeniem, i jednocześnie muska ustami szczękę Johna. — Masturbacja nikomu przecież nie przeszkadza.

— Ty masz zabawkę do masturbacji, o jakiej dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć i dziewięć dziesiątych procenta ludzkości może sobie tylko pomarzyć.

— John, osoby upośledzone czasowo stanowią o wiele mniej niż jedną dziesiątą procenta populacji.

— Nie starałem się trafić dokładnie.

— Wiem. I to jest twoja wada, co?

— Bycie obrażanym jest takie podniecające. — John podkreśla swoje słowa, przyciągając sobie jeszcze raz do ust usta Sherlocka i skubiąc go mocno zębami w dolną wargę.

— Właśnie widzę — wtrąca drugi Sherlock. Żeby udowodnić, że ma rację, jeszcze raz ich głaszcze – obu naraz, bo i tak ocierają się o siebie fiutami. John nie widzi tego przyszłego Sherlocka, który twarz ma wtuloną w szyję Sherlocka teraźniejszego, ale jest pewny, że ten się z arogancką satysfakcją uśmiecha, słysząc, jak od jego starań jego teraźniejsze ja jęczy Johnowi w usta.

Pierwszy Sherlock zabiera twarz i znowu gada:

— Pomyśl o tym tak, jakbyśmy byli… bliźniakami.

— Tak wcale nie jest lepiej — odpowiada John, posyłając mu groźne spojrzenie. — Kazirodztwo sprawia tylko, że przychodzi mi na myśl My…

— Nie mów teraz tego słowa — warczą naraz obaj Sherlockowie.

John śmieje się, robi głęboki wdech i się decyduje. Uczciwie mówiąc, odrzucenie tej propozycji zupełnie nie wchodzi w grę.

— Dobra, niech ci będzie. Ja też chcę, bo to zupełnie niegodziwe i dlatego, że to _ty_ – a niech mnie szlag, jeśli potrafię ci odmówić. — Nie umyka mu nagły rozbłysk uśmiechu, jednoczesny u nich obu – u mężczyzny, którego ma przed sobą, John go widzi; co do tego drugiego, to czuje go, kiedy ten raz jeszcze przyciska mu usta do karku – i wie, że przyznanie się do tego było ryzykowne, nieważne, jak dobrze Sherlock już sam to wie. — Ale zrobimy to na moich warunkach. To nie jest taka sytuacja, w której naciskasz i naciskasz, aż w końcu dostaniesz wszystko, czego chcesz. _Moje_ warunki albo nic.

— Ale co jeśli chcemy czegoś innego, niż ci się wydaje? — pyta ten drugi Sherlock.

— Sherlock. — mówi John ostrzegawczym tonem i obraca się, żeby spojrzeć na niego surowo.

— Tobie się wydaje, że ja chcę, żebyś był między nami, dał mi w siebie wejść i jednocześnie mi obciągał — John przygryza wargę, bo przyszło mu to do głowy, a kiedy Sherlock mówi to na głos, obrazek ten nagle robi się dużo bardziej wyrazisty — i ten pomysł ci nie odpowiada, bo myślisz, że cię przytłoczę, i nie podoba ci się myśl, że czułbyś się wykorzystywany.

— Wiesz… — zaczyna protestować John, chociaż faktycznie myślał prawie dokładnie to, bo jednak Sherlock naprawdę świetnie go zna.

Przyszły Sherlock wchodzi mu w słowo, nie dając sobie przerwać.

— Ale ja zupełnie nie to miałem na myśli. Wiesz, że bardziej lubię, jak to mnie ktoś pieprzy. — Zsuwa dłoń w dół, między Johna i tego Sherlocka, który przywarł do niego od przodu, i przez cienki materiał majtek kładzie rękę na Johnowym penisie. Kiedy znowu się odzywa, głos ma jeszcze niższy i ściszony do chrapliwego szeptu. — I nie mam nic przeciwko byciu wykorzystanym.

John jęczy i wie, że dał się przekonać. Sherlock zza jego pleców też to wie i jeszcze raz przebiega palcami wzdłuż jego fiuta, drażniąc się z nim, zanim je stamtąd zabierze i zanurkuje mu nimi do majtek, tak żeby móc mu je zdjąć. Pierwszy Sherlock wyplątuje nogi z nóg Johna i skopuje z nich kołdrę, żeby pomóc. Cztery dłonie o długich palcach mijają się na ciele Johna, aż będzie nagi, a jego ubranie zostanie rzucone niedbale na bok. To znaczy, że ubrany jest już tylko teraźniejszy Sherlock. John i drugi Sherlock szybko robią z nim porządek.

Jest taki moment, tuż po tym, jak już wszyscy się rozbiorą, kiedy John myśli, że może to się jednak nie uda. Wszyscy trzej klęczą na łóżku, a John raz jeszcze dał się złapać między dwoma Sherlockami. Ten przed nim liże go, zostawiając szeroki mokry ślad od obojczyka do szyi, a ten za nim ostrożnie sunie zębami po krzywiźnie ramienia i szyi aż do zagłębienia za jego uchem, gdzie przysysa się dość mocno, żeby zostawić malinkę, a Johna przyprawić o ciężki oddech. Jeden napotyka wzrok drugiego i przerywają, spinają się i zaczynają jakieś milczące i ciężkie od nerwowego napięcia negocjacje, ujęte w szereg mikroskopijnych zmian wyrazu twarzy, za którymi nawet John nie nadąża. Właśnie ma im przerwać, kiedy sami dochodzą do jakiegoś porozumienia; Sherlock zza pleców Johna puszcza go, trochę się odsuwa i zatrzymuje na samym skraju łóżka. Sherlock – ten, dla którego to jest teraźniejszość, mówi sobie w myślach John, chociaż nie wie, czemu czuje potrzebę robienia tego rozróżnienia – daje mu niewinnego całusa, który zupełnie nie przystaje do tego, co zaraz potem mówi:

— Ty mnie przelecisz, a on nam będzie pomagał.

John ze świstem bierze oddech i kiwa głową.

Sherlock daje mu jeszcze jeden pocałunek, już bardziej namiętny, po czym się od niego odrywa i kładzie na plecach na łóżku, rozpustnie rozkładając nogi. John kładzie się między nie i nachyla, żeby popieścić mu językiem jedną z brodawek, a palce zapleść na jego fiucie. Głaszcze go powoli kilka razy, ślizgając napletek po żołędzi, aż Sherlock zacznie się cały giąć i nadstawiać, po czym wcale nie tak znów delikatnie przygryza brodawkę, którą tak hojnie obdarzał względami. Sherlock wydaje od tego długie, niskie miauknięcie, a drugi Sherlock, ten, który przykucnął obok, zaraz się interesuje.

— Ty naprawdę wiesz, co lubię — mówi i patrzy tym swoim niepokojąco przenikliwym wzrokiem, jak John rękami i ustami rozbiera go na czynniki pierwsze. — Pamiętam sprzed dwóch tygodni, jak on się teraz czuje. Nie mogłem się doczekać, aż we mnie wejdziesz, a jednocześnie nie chciałem cię poganiać, bo _taki w tym jesteś dobry_.

— Jezu Chryste, Sherlock — mówi John. Siada bardziej prosto i jego dłoń gubi rytm i nieruchomieje, tak że rozciągnięty pod nim Sherlock na próżno wypycha biodra, bez tchu goniąc za straconym tarciem. — Nie powinieneś mówić takich rzeczy, jeśli nie chcesz mnie poganiać.

— Wiesz, nie słynę z cierpliwości — dowcipkuje sobie drugi Sherlock. Z cichym trzaśnięciem zdejmuje wieczko z butelki lubrykantu, gestem daje Johnowi znak, żeby dał rękę, i kiedy ten wyciągnie ją bliżej niego, wyciska mu na palce sporą ilość.

—  _Ani trochę_ nie mam cierpliwości — warczy Sherlock, kręcąc biodrami, żeby potrzeć fiutem o wnętrze luźnej teraz dłoni Johna. — Jeżeli zaraz… _Ach_ … — Miała to być pewnie jakaś groźba, ale Sherlock urywa, kiedy John zaczyna zataczać śliskim palcem gładkie kółka wokół jego odbytu, a potem wkłada mu ten palec do środka.

John to uwielbia, uwielbia oglądać twarz Sherlocka, kiedy usta same mu się otwierają, a głowa odchyla się do tyłu w reakcji na to doznanie, że coś w niego wchodzi. Ręce ma zaciśnięte w pięści na prześcieradle, przestał się przejmować swoją erekcją i zamiast tego napiera ciałem na palec Johna; chce więcej.

— No, dalej, John — mówi na wpół na wdechu. — Wiesz, że nic mi nie będzie, jak dołożysz drugi.

Zawsze uczynny, John ostrożnie wsuwa drugi palec, podkula je oba, wyjmuje i znów wkłada jednym mocnym, płynnym ruchem. Powtarza tę czynność kilka razy z różną szybkością; Sherlock tymczasem rozkłada szerzej uda i zaczyna dyszeć z pożądania.

— Proszę cię — mówi tonem skargi. — Muszę…

John ma właśnie dodać trzeci palec, kiedy nagle czuje, jak drugi Sherlock przysuwa się bliżej. Wplata palce w krótkie włosy na potylicy Johna i przyciąga go sobie do pocałunku, powolnego i rozmytego.

— Będę pomagał, pamiętasz? — pyta, nie odrywając ust od ust Johna, który kiwa głową, trochę oszołomiony i nie do końca pewny, co ten przyszły Sherlock przez to rozumie.

Dowiaduje się, kiedy Sherlock wydaje ostrożne, zamyślone „mmm”, przyglądając się sam sobie, jak wije się pod dotykiem Johna, po czym dokłada do jego dwóch palców jeden swój.

— Kurwa — syczy John. Patrzy, jak ich palce poruszają się razem, tam i z powrotem w równym rytmie, póki znów nie spotkają się ze sobą ustami, a przyszły Sherlock nie przełknie jęków Johna, który właściwie nie zauważył, że mu się one wyrywają. Dalej się z nim całując, John nie widzi, ale czuje, jak Sherlock dokłada jeszcze jeden palec. Zupełnie hipnotyzuje go to, jak te długie palce ślizgają się po jego palcach, jak zaciskają się na nich wszystkich razem gorące mięśnie, jak masowanemu przez nich obu Sherlockowi wymyka się z ust coś jakby zawodzenie.

— Czujesz, jak bardzo on chce? — pyta bezgłośnym szeptem przyszły Sherlock. Brzmi to trochę tak, jakby sam sienie podziwiał. Wykręca palce i leżący pod nim Sherlock robi głośny, drżący wydech. — Jak bardzo _ja_ chcę?

— Czuję i normalnie nie mogę z zachwytu — mówi John. Wolną ręką głaszcze Sherlocka po wewnętrznej stronie uda, gdzie mięśnie drżą mu od tego, jak go obaj rozciągają – i z pożądania.

— Przestań o tym gadać i to zrób — mówi Sherlock. Głos ma nieprzeciętnie opanowany, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę, na jak bardzo przytłoczonego wygląda z odrzuconą do tyłu głową i mocno zaciśniętymi powiekami.

— Dobra — chrypi John. Już się robi. — Wysuwa palce z Sherlocka – drugi Sherlock tego nie robi, na widok czego Johnowi rwie się oddech – i sięga po lubrykant. Nakłada go sobie szczodrze na dłoń i smaruje sobie fiuta, jęcząc z ulgą, kiedy wreszcie zaczyna mu poświęcać uwagę; do tej pory go zaniedbywał, zajmując się zamiast tego Sherlockiem. Kiedy jest gotowy, drugi Sherlock się odsuwa, też zabierając palce. W reakcji na to pierwszy Sherlock jęczy sfrustrowany, że go tak zostawili, pustego. John podciąga jego nogi do góry, zakłada je sobie na ramiona, a kolana dociska mu do piersi, póki nie dopasują się do siebie ciasno, dość ciasno, żeby John mógł złożyć na jego czole delikatny pocałunek, zanim powoli w niego wejdzie.

— O _Boże_ — mówi słabym głosem Sherlock. Kładzie ręce na udach Johna, łapie się go kurczowo i przyciąga do siebie bliżej. — _Rusz się_ , John. Nie jestem ze szkła.

— Nie chodzi o ciebie — wydusza z siebie przez zęby John. — Daj mi minutę, cholera, żebym się z tym oswoił. — Bierze głęboki oddech, żeby się uspokoić, i wysuwa się z Sherlocka na tyle, na ile pozwala jego mocny chwyt, po czym zagłębia się z powrotem tak mocno, że Sherlockowi całe powietrze uchodzi z piersi w ciężkim westchnieniu. Sherlock warczy nisko na znak aprobaty i John powtarza ten ruch, tym razem szybciej. Wykształcają równy rytm: John pcha, a Sherlock nadstawia się do jego pchnięć, próbując wyjść im na spotkanie z jeszcze większą siłą.

John nie zapomniał w zasadzie o drugim Sherlocku, ale po większej części umyślnie go ignorował, pochłonięty tym wymagającym skupienia zadaniem, jakim jest pieprzenie… tego Sherlocka. Prawie go zaskakuje dotyk tych dobrze mu znanych dłoni, kiedy opierają mu się na biodrach i jeszcze szybciej pchają go w zgięte pod nim ciało. Przyszły Sherlock nachyla się nad Johnem, zawisa nad nim i muska ustami brzeg jego ucha: teraz John go usłyszy, nie zagłuszą go wypełniające sobą pokój ciężkie oddechy.

— Pierwszy raz mam przyjemność patrzeć, jak mnie pieprzysz. Jesteś w tym dobry, jesteś taki dobry… że rano dalej będę to czuł, a ty przypomnisz sobie tę rozmowę i przelecisz mnie jeszcze raz, jeszcze śliskiego i rozluźnionego po tym seksie teraz.

— O, _kurwa_ — jęczy John. — Kurwa mać, Sherlock. — Gubi rytm, prostuje plecy i gnie je do tyłu, napierając na ciało tego drugiego Sherlocka.

Jedna noga zsuwa się Sherlockowi z ramienia Johna i Sherlock próbuje mu ją założyć na plecy, ale przeszkadza mu w tym jego drugie ja. Sapie wtedy z irytacją, nie mogąc zaprzeć się porządnie o Johna, a sapnięcie przechodzi w prawdziwy warkot.

— Tak _nie wystarczy_ — skarży się.

— Klęknij — odpowiada natychmiast John. Sherlock i tak zwykle woli tę pozycję. Rozdzielają się, żeby się przekonfigurować; Sherlock podnosi się na czworaki, a drugi Sherlock kładzie się pod nim na plecach. John długo nie zapomni tego widoku: ich dwóch razem, Sherlock oparty na przedramionach po obu stronach drugiego Sherlocka, z wysoko wypiętym tyłkiem. Kiedy Sherlock schyla głowę, opiera czoło na czole drugiego Sherlocka i obaj oddychają sobie nawzajem w usta, John słyszy, jak wyrywa mu się zduszony odgłos pożądania. Klęka za Sherlockiem, trąca go w nogi udami, żeby rozłożył je szerzej, i przesuwa fiutem między jego pośladkami i po odbycie, jeszcze w niego nie wchodząc.

Sherlock syka i próbuje dać biodra bardziej do tyłu, próbuje się nadziać na Johnowego fiuta, ale drugi Sherlock łapie go za boki i go unieruchamia. Jego głos dudni cicho tuż przy ustach teraźniejszego Sherlocka i John ledwo go słyszy:

— Lubisz to, prawda? Co on z nami robi? — pyta przyszły Sherlock.

Sherlock bezradnie kiwa głową; słowa chyba go w tej chwili przerastają.

— To daj mu się tym samemu zająć — mówi jego przyszła wersja i go puszcza. Sherlock wydaje cichy, gardłowy, płaczliwy jęk, ale posłusznie nieruchomieje, drżąc z wysiłku, jakiego to od niego wymaga.

Drugi Sherlock podnosi wzrok, napotyka nad jego ramieniem spojrzenie Johna i wykrzywia usta w drapieżnym uśmiechu.

— Ale, serio, John, nie każ mu czekać.

John warczy na znak, że się z tym zgadza, i wpycha fiuta na miejsce.

Tak jest lepiej: John może się mocniej zaprzeć o materac łóżka, wpić się Sherlockowi w biodra palcami, przyciągnąć go sobie bliżej i ostro go rżnąc. Zwykle kiedy go tak pieprzy, szybko i brutalnie, zostawia mu siniaki, a Sherlock to uwielbia. Normalnie po kilku minutach takiego nieustępliwego tempa John zaciska kurczowo palce we włosach Sherlocka, który ciągnie się mocno, rozpaczliwie za fiuta, aż będzie miał orgazm. Teraz, przy jednym Sherlocku więcej, jest zupełnie inaczej.

Owszem, Sherlock ma we włosach palce, które go za nie ciągną, aż głośno od tego wzdycha, ale są to palce drugiego Sherlocka. Znowu się teraz całują, choć polega to głównie na dyszeniu sobie nawzajem w usta z dodatkiem szybkich liźnięć języków i niecierpliwego gryzienia. Drugi Sherlock pieści sobie fiuta całą zaplecioną na nim dłonią, wypychając biodra wysoko, aż zacznie się drażniąco ocierać o wzwód pierwszego Sherlocka, który zwisa mu ciężko między nogami i podskakuje w rytm ruchów Johna.

— Proszę… tak blisko… — mówi, a właściwie prawie szlocha Sherlock, błagając o litość ich obu. Drugi Sherlock puszcza jego włosy, daje rękę między nich i zaczyna ich obu naraz pieścić w odwróconym rytmie, podczas gdy John dalej pieprzy go miarowo i pod idealnie dobranym kątem. I to działa – działa elegancko i orgazm wije się i skręca Johnowi w brzuchu, gorący i gotowy, kiedy Sherlock dochodzi z krzykiem, ochlapując drugiemu Sherlockowi dłoń, fiuta i brzuch. To, jak Sherlock zaciska na nim mięśnie, w połączeniu ze śliskimi odgłosami tego, jak drugi Sherlock dalej się masturbuje, przepycha Johna przez krawędź; wyrywa się do przodu i tak zastyga, dochodząc długimi, równomiernymi falami.

Ledwo John zdąży z niego wyjść, a Sherlock zsuwa się w dół po cele drugiego Sherlocka, odpychając jego dłoń, tak żeby móc mu się chciwie i z wdzięcznością przyssać do fiuta, ale dla Johna to… nie, nie perwersja – nie w sytuacji, kiedy już i tak przekroczyli wszystkie granice i zostawili je daleko z tyłu. To po prostu przesada, kurwa, nadmiar wrażeń, i nagle John chce zająć jego miejsce.

— Posuń się — mówi mu szorstko, a kiedy ten dalej robi swoje, ciągnie go za włosy, aż ściągnie go z fiuta drugiego Sherlocka. Towarzyszy temu mokry i wyjątkowo nieprzyzwoity odgłos.

— Co… — zaczyna protestować Sherlock, ale zaraz potem John ma twarz tuż przy jego twarzy, bierze do ust żołądź Sherlocka z przyszłości i gładko zsuwa mu się po penisie wargami. John czuje, że temu Sherlockowi też już dużo nie brakuje, więc zaczyna mocno ssać, wciągając policzki i kręcąc językiem po spodniej stronie żołędzi, i wydaje mu się, że nie moja chwila, a we włosy wplata mu się ręka, druga zaciska mu się ostrzegawczo na ramieniu i przyszły Sherlock tryska mu spermą do gardła.

Wszyscy trzej się uświnili i wprawdzie wygląda na to, że żadnemu z Sherlocków to nie przeszkadza – wręcz zaczynają zwijać się jeden przy drugim w kłębek, kiedy John zgłasza sprzeciw – ale John nie ma zamiaru tak zostać. Wymyka się do łazienki, wyciera się do czysta i wraca z wilgotną myjką, żeby oni zrobili to samo. Nikt nie przejmuje się żadnymi piżamami i Sherlockowie dają się Johnowi znowu ułożyć w środku, a potem wszyscy zostają przykryci kołdrą i opatuleni. Teraz John leży na plecach, a oni przytulają się do niego po bokach, raz jeszcze kładąc na nim te swoje za długie ręce i nogi.

Nastaje spokój i cisza, w której komunikacja ogranicza się do wtulanych w szyje nosów i delikatnych zetknięć warg, ale John dochodzi do wniosku, że jedną rzecz muszą sobie jeszcze wyjaśnić.

— Nie możecie zacząć tego robić regularnie — mówi. Jest zbyt zmęczony, żeby zabrzmiało to choć w przybliżeniu tak surowo, jak powinno. — Moje serce tego nie wytrzyma.

Ich jednoczesne, zgodne w tonie „mm” jakoś wcale go nie uspokaja.

 


End file.
